


Dance Into The Arms Of The Devil

by emolizzy513



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Moriarty is Alive, Original Character(s), Sherlock Never Left, Sherlock and Jim are Friends, The Fall Never Happened, Twin Moriartys, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolizzy513/pseuds/emolizzy513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an assassin working for Jim Moriarty, who befriends Jim's twin and sniper. she stops the fall from happening and brings both Sherlock and Jim into a weird and sideways friendship. Also Sherlock has a sister, Mycroft has a new worker who is John's other sister and Jim has a twin sister! Welcome to the sideways world of Sherlock into the life of the simple assassin Lizz Lucif, whose real name is unknown to any one but her so far as she knows at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Deviantart, though this one may contain things that are not in the other one, like random sex scenes!

Hello, my name is Lizz or Lizzy….. Just Lizz or Lizzy, that’s what we will leave my name as for better. I want to write this to tell you about my life so far, as long as Dixon doesn’t get a hold of this and change things. (I will not you are doing great Lizz! I might add things like this but other than that no. –Dixon) [I am so going to kill her after this is done, Dixon is my best friend.] Now, this is the story of how I came to be dating the most dangerous man in London, how he fell, and what I did for three years after the fall. Let me give you a little back ground now; I was an assassin, I use the band I am in as a cover for why I’m really traveling. My assassin work is how I met my two best friends Dixon and Sebastian ‘Tiger’ Moran, I was set to work with each of them separately for hits, and I never worked with both at once. I had never met the man sending me out to do the hits but I know his name, James Moriarty. I am an American living in London. I had a nice sized apartment, nice car that are in storage all over the world, some of the best and top guns and rifles, and after all the good things an asshole of a boyfriend who only wants sex and won’t let me leave named Cameron. I’ll take you through the ups and downs of my life from where I met the man who changed my life, for better or worse I’m not sure, and also the pearl I went through after befriending a certain consulting detective named Sherlock Holmes. {Trust me that didn’t go over well. –SM} [Quick question is everyone going to keep making comments throughout this! -Lizz] (Yep, you know you love us! –Dixon) {More or less probably. –SM} *I have a right to since this is about us! –JM* [FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! –Lizz] Now that that’s over I might as well start with how Seb and I met since I met him first.


	2. Seb The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met Seb.

How Seb and I met, that’s a fun story. It was my third time in Russia, the first time on a hit. I was getting into position to make a clean shot when a man just waltzed up on the roof where I was perched. He was tall and well-built from what I could see under the thick jacket he wore, he had what looked like sun-darkened skin, he carried himself like a soldier, but his hair was pulled back into a long blonde ponytail and he had a long scar across his nose. He pulled out a rife ignoring me while he got in position similar to mine. We ignored one another until our shots were fired and we were off the roof following the same route. “Want to go get a drink? Looks like you could use one.” The man said. “Sure, I know where to get some for free, not too far from here.” I tell him before heading towards the direction of where my friends are staying. I didn’t check to see if he was following until I reached the door to the house a few streets over. “Come in, and please refrain from shooting anyone.” I motioned for him to go in ahead of me. “You trust very easily don’t you?” He asked walking in cautiously. “Oh I don’t trust you yet, I’m just being courteous towards a fellow sniper. Please call me Lizz.” I followed him in to the house and shed my coat putting it on the hooks by the door, the man followed in suit. “Sebastian Moran, your accent is it American?” Sebastian smirked. “Yes it is, I haven’t been back to the states in a while, and yours is Irish isn’t in?” I lead him deeper into the house towards where the boys were waiting. “Yes, now about those drinks?” Sebastian asked. “Oh don’t worry my boys will hook us up with some good stuff, I’ll introduce you to them.” I answered walking into the living room. “That is Malachi with the scarf on.” I pointed to the man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes, wearing a tight fit sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and green and black high-top Converse. “That is Wolf and Pepin.” I point to the pair on the sofa, the woman Wolf, who has shoulder length layered black hair with blue in the bottom layer, wearing skinny jeans and a striped blue long-sleeved shirt with blue eyes sitting next to the boy with layered black and yellow hair wearing skinny jeans and a blue bomber jacket. “That is Christian over there behind the bar; he will be making your drinks.” I pointed to the black and white haired boy standing behind the bar. Sebastian headed over and asking Christian, “What do you got?” Christian grinned, “Make an order and find out.” I turn to the man who walked up to me while I was doing introductions; he had black hair that seemed to defy gravity standing on end everywhere with goggles placed on the top of his head. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a well-worn black band tee with a black and grey stripped sweatshirt. “Is everything ready to leave in the morning, Raul?” I ask him. “Yea the rest of the guys went ahead back to London to move into the house and make sure your apartment is all set.” Raul nods. “You’re headed to London?” Sebastian asked from the bar. “Yea, best to stay near where I’m getting my orders from.” I smile. “Oh! You must be the new hire then, the Boss said that I might run into you here in Russia.” Sebastian grinned. “So you’ve met James Moriarty?” I asked surprised. Sebastian nods,” Yea, I’m his best sniper. He said we would be working together a bit and if this is how you’re going to treat me I would love to work with you more. Since you are moving to London it will be easier to keep you in check if something goes wrong.” “Well my door is always open.” I responded as I sat down next to him at the bar. Christian nodded at me and mixed me some kind of fruity drink. After that the rest of the night was a blur of drinks and talk of London and guns. The next week I met up with Sebastian for drinks and we have been close friends ever sense, I use his flat to escape when I need it I take up his sofa when I don’t want to go home.


	3. Cake and The Bumble Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met Cake and Bee

The way I met Cake and Bee is probably the most normal meeting of them all, in a small cozy café that I frequent when I’m home. I enjoyed there peppermint coffee in the winter, nice warm tea in the spring Pumpkin spice coffee fall, and iced caramel coffee in the summer. I had gotten to know the workers pretty well and some of the people who frequented the small café like me, but two women would always show up on Saturdays to sit and talk, I had never approached them before so I decided I might as well. There were talking about something having to do with the government when I approached them, one had pale blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes wearing a light blue jumper and a pair of jeans while the other had dark mahogany colored curls fall messily to her shoulders with side bangs that fall on her forehead and in her warm grey-blue eyes wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt and jeans. As I approached the blonde one looks up at me smiling, “Hello, How may we help you?” I smiled politely back at her, “I’ve seen you both in here quite often and thought I would just come over and meet you. I’m Lizz.” The mahogany haired one smiles and offers me her hand, “I’m Bee!” I shake it before turning to the blonde who then says, “Call me Cake, why don’t you have a seat.” I then take a seat and we start talking. We talked about hobbies and other things you would normally talk about they were both surprised to find out I was in a band, I told them that instead of me being an assassin, and that I had no family. We became fast friends in the time we talked we ended up exchanging numbers and I would text them when I would be in town and we would get together when we all were free from work. It was nice having normal people as friends to hang out with when Sebastian wasn’t around, until I found out what they both did for a living. I found out what Cake did when we were hanging around her flat and she was in the kitchen making tea and her phone went off so I answered it. It was a big mistake whomever was on the other end was not happy that I was the one to answer. Cake ended up telling me she was a secretary for someone holding a minor position in the British government. The way I found out what Bee did is when she was working on her computer I walked behind her and was amazed by what she was doing, she then proceeded to tell me she was a professional hacker. I am now very glad I decided to sit and chat with them.


	4. Dixon: The Goth In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met Dixon

The way I met Dixon was very similar yet very different. I was in Tokyo, Japan on a hit for a few Yakuza [Japanese Mafia –Lizz]. I was in a club run by the Yakuza when this young woman with jet black hair down to her shoulder blades straight, brown eyes, around 6 feet tall, wearing jeans, a band t-shirts and a hoodie. I’m standing there with my long dark reddish-brown hair in a high ponytail, a nice short gold cocktail dress on and a pair of gold high heels. I cringed at the other woman’s attire, she noticed. “You know you kind of stick out like a sore thumb trying to fit in and all.” The black haired woman says with a slight Irish accent. I raise my eyebrow at her and spoke, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She snorts shaking her head, “It’s better to stand out then to fit in, in these kind settings. They are more suspicious of you in that dress.” I nod considering her advice, “Thank you I better get going.” I turn to leave and she stops me whispering in my ear, “Best sniping spot is across the street on top of that building.” She then released me and left. I stood there stunned for a second before heading to my spot on the top floor of than next building. I sat there waiting for an hour then a limo pulled up in front of the building blocking my shot. I started to panic slightly so I grabbed my rifle and headed for the roof just in time to take my shot and head for the tiny alleyway out back where I ran into the woman with jet black hair. “I told you the best spot was the roof but you didn’t believe me. I’m Dixon by the way.” She held out her hand. I smiled shaking her hand, “Lizz, and I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” (Those words were true! We have been best friends ever since! –Dixon). After that we would meet up in those rare times where we were both in London at the same time. We eventually did a few hits together, that was three years before she introduced me to HIM.


	5. The Moriarty Shock Of A Life Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally meet Jim, and Dixon kicks a guy in the nuts

The way I met Jim is kind of cliché, Dixon introduced us. (Yes but it was good and funny. –Dixon) {Aren’t you forgetting something? –SM} This is also how Sebastian and Dixon met, thanks to me. Those three years after I met Dixon were long and rough but good. It all started with the boys and Dixon throwing me a birthday party; inviting some of my friends from the states, Bee, and Cake. I chose to get ready at Seb’s place, I didn’t need to be groped or taken advantage of while dressing. When we arrived the party was already in full swing, the boys practically carried me in. As soon as I was in the party a drink was placed in my hand and I was having fun, which is until Cameron showed his face again. Cameron was the really jealous type, but also hated when I spent time with the guys. He was stuck to my side like glue until one of his friends pulled him away, at that moment Dixon showed up dragging a nicely dressed man beside her. He was in a suit that was way too fancy for a simple party and had that ‘why am I here’ look on his face. “Dixon!” I yell as I hug her tightly. “Hey Lizz, I would like you to meet my twin brother.” Dixon smiles motioning to the man next to her who huffs, they really look so much alike from the jet black hair to the to the dark chocolate brown eyes, only difference is that she is taller and has a gothic style. I stick out my hand smiling, “Hi, I’m Lizz.” The man smirks and grabs my hand elegantly kissing the back of it causing me to blush slightly as he speaks, “Well Lizz it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Jim.” I chew my lip for a second until Jim drops my hand, before looking at Seb who is staring at Dixon in awe. {I was not! –SM} [Yes you were now shut your trap! –Lizz] I smile, “Dixon, Seb. Seb, Dixon.” Dixon smiles, “Hi.” Then suddenly in comes Cameron to ruin my fun. Cameron stumbles over and drapes an arm over my shoulder, “Hey baby, let’s go home and make the bed rock.” I sigh and try and push the clearly drunk Cameron off me, “No I’m enjoying my party.” Cameron glares at Jim and whines to me, “Buuut babe I want to give you birthday sex.” Jim steps up, “Excuse me I believe that Lizz said she didn’t want to, so I suggest you back off.” Cameron snorts, “You and what army short stop.” Dixon suddenly speaks up growling ready to throw punches, “Me.” Then Seb steps in beside her, “And me. Now back off.” Cameron rolls his eyes and yanks my hair, “This isn’t over, I expect you to come home tonight.” I yelp in pain at my hair being yanked and after Cameron speaks he stalks off letting me fall to the floor. Jim hurries over and helps me up, “Are you alright?” I nod and sigh, “Just dreading going home tonight.” “Then come stay with us, right Jim?” Dixon asks. “Yes, come stay with us for the night let him sober up.” Jim nods in agreement. “H-He is always like that, he tries to force me to have sex with him. I sleep on the couch when I’m home to avoid being raped in my sleep.” Jim looks at me in horror, “He’s rapped you!?” All I can do is nod sadly, which causes Seb to growl. “This party is about over anyway, let’s go. Lizz do you have an overnight bag?” Dixon says with a sigh. “In the van, I can quickly grab it.” I say as I look for the exit. “You get your bag, I’ll meet you at the car.” Jim says with a wave. Dixon, Seb, and I headed out back but as soon as we stepped out of the door you could hear the sound of sex which caused me to cringe. Upon walking farther out we discovered it was Cameron banging a woman against the building. I huffed and started to walk past him when he pulled out of the woman and spun around pinning me to a wall. Dixon was there in a heartbeat and punched him, “You don’t get to touch my best friend EVER!” Seb was beside her his handgun pointed at Cameron’s head. “E-Easy their Tiger don’t shoot.” I said shakily. “Why not, he’s just a cheating asshole.” Seb said matter-a-factly. “I don’t need his blood on your hands. Now come on, both of you.” I say as I quickly retrieve my bag. Seb lowers his gun and returns to my side, Dixon on the other hand kicks him full force in the bare nuts and hurries over leading me and Seb to the waiting car. I stared out the window hugging myself for most of the car ride, at some point Jim had draped his suit jacket over my shoulder. Halfway through the rather long car ride I leaned my head onto Jim’s shoulder. It was an eerie silent ride until Jim finally spoke up, “Do you plan on staying the night to, Tiger?” I blinked at Seb, “Wait, you know each other?” Seb nods at me, “Yea boss, if that’s alright with you.” I nearly fell off the seat at that, “Wait! That means you’re…. No way!” Jim smiles, “What’s wrong kitten? Didn’t know your best friend was a Moriarty?” I shake my head still a little star struck. Jim chuckles and pulls me close again so my head is on his shoulder, which snaps me out of my daze, “You mean I’m cuddling in the back of a car with my own boss? Wow.” Seb snorts at the thought, “I didn’t think about how compromising that position is, but boss this is adorable.” *Take that part out this instant! –JM* [NO! NEVER!!! It’s cute and part of our history together. –Lizz] Jim pulls away slightly, “Wait you work for me?” I nod smiling, “Lizz Lucif, at your service.” Jim grins at me, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” The rest of the ride to Jim’s house was more or less Dixon teasing Jim. When inside Jim led me to a room, “You can stay in this room, mine is at the end of the hall and Dixon’s is at the other end.” I nod and yawn tiredly, “Thank you, sir.” Jim sighs and shakes his head, “Please call me Jim, and don’t worry stay as long as you like.” I nod and hug Jim, “Thank you, Jim.” He pats my back awkwardly before I let go and enter the room. The room before me was huge and elegant, a king sized four poster bed and beautiful pictures filled the room. I dropped my bag and stripped my clothes, too tired to change; I climbed under the covers onto the soft bed and flipped the lights off falling asleep immediately.


	6. The Next Morning

The next morning I woke to my phone alarm going off, I groaned and rolled out of the comfy bed throwing my running clothes on. As I left my room to go for my run I heard Jim from down the hall, “Someone’s up early.” I pull my long red locks up into a messy bun, “Yea, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back in an hour or two for breakfast.” Jim nods and yawns, “I’m going back to bed then.” I giggle and head out for my run realizing I run past Jim’s house every morning so I can run my regular route. I end up jogging past my flat at a very unlucky moment, Cameron was waiting for me. Cameron knew I ran every morning and that I never skipped a run. Cameron grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, “Where the hell have you been?” I could still smell the alcohol on his breath as I gasp and claw at his arm, “D-Dixon’s place.” He slaps me, “I told you to come home.” Cameron drops me and sways a little as I choke out, “I had pl-planed on staying over there a-already.” He kicks my side full force and yells, “LIES!” I hold my side gasping in pain as he starts beating on me, I try and protect my soft spots with little success. I manage to roll and knock him off his feet stumbling to my own and bolting setting a faster pace. I finish my run in only an hour and a half and quickly go and hide in my room. I shed my clothes and look in the mirror to assess the damage done, there is a handprint bruise on my throat forming, a nice bruise on my cheek, my sides have dark purple bruises already, and my legs and arms are starting to bruise. I turn on the shower and get in hissing as the water pounds on my bruises. I quickly wash and wrap myself in a towel to choose what to wear when there is a knock at my door. “What would you like for breakfast Lizz?” Jim asks through the door. I chew my lip for a moment before responding, “I’m not hungry right now.” “Are you alright Lizz?” Jim asked he sounded concerned. “Yea, I’m fine I’ll be down after I get dressed and everything.” I hear Jim move from the door. I sigh and pick out a lose long sleeved outfit then proceeded to dress. Grabbing my makeup bag I then hid the remaining bruises hoping no one would see, this whole process took me 45 minutes. Then I curl up on my bed with my laptop texting Dixon for the wifi password. I get no response, I sit and play solitaire for a while until there is a knock at the door. “Who is it?” I ask wearily. “It’s Jim, may I come in? I’ll give you the wifi password.” Jim asks through the door. I sigh, “Sure the door is unlocked.” Jim enters and asks half a question noticing something is off, “Why didn’t you come….. Lizz are you alright?” I look at Jim weirdly, “What do you mean?” Jim moves closer sitting next to me on the edge of the bed, “You have a bruise on your neck.” I pale slightly not responding. “Lizz tell me what happened.” Jim said his voice emanating warmth. I couldn’t help myself as tears started to roll down my cheeks, “I-I ran my regular route and went by my flat…. Cameron was waiting for me and gave me a beating. I-I had to knock him down to g-get away.” By the end I was sobbing, I felt pitiful. Jim takes my hand in his gently, “You should have told me Lizz. Let me get you something, where did he hit you? How bad are the bruises?” I sniffle and shakily speak, “H-He hit me everywhere, a-and they are pretty bad.” Jim lifts my chin, “let me see, I want to make them better.” I nod and slowly move to get up digging out a tank top and shorts before going into the bathroom and wiping my makeup off and changing. When I emerged Jim shook his head looking angry, “come here, and lay down I’m going to get you ice.” I nod and do as he asks, hissing when he places the ice packs on my bruises. He pulls up my tank top and expertly checks for broken ribs causing me to whimper. Jim cups my unbruised cheek, a caring look in his dark chocolate eyes, “he will pay for this.” I lean into Jim’s touch, “Please not while he’s still in my flat.” Jim smiles softly and chuckles lightly, “Alright, now get some rest. I’ll be downstairs.” I frown not wanting to be alone, “Please stay, I really want your company.” Jim nods and takes off his suit jacket before laying down next to me. I lay their staring at the ceiling, soon Jim starts humming softly as he types away on his phone. Jim’s humming puts me into a light sleep, I wake every time he takes a call only to drift off to sleep again when he starts talking. This goes on for a few hours, when he finishes his work he stops humming causing me to stir and hum, “Hm?” Jims smiles, “Wake up kitten, time for lunch and a movie in the living room.” I nod and yawn stretching and squeaking in pain. Jim helps me get up and gives me a dressing gown. When Jim and I arrived downstairs for lunch there was a elegant lunch laid out for two. “This is Dixon’s doing isn’t it?” I ask Jim. Jim chuckles and pulls out my chair for me, “Most likely.” Jim and I pleasantly ate lunch before moving to the Living room to watch a movie of my choice, James Bond. Jim sat with me through the whole movie, before Seb and Dixon finally emerged with take out for dinner. Seb and Dixon eyed the bruises but said nothing as we all ate and watched another movie. After I ate I snuggled up to Jim, he finished eating and wrapped his arm around me gently pulling me closer. After the movie Seb and Dixon headed off to bed leaving Jim and I alone again. “Promise me you’ll run a different route tomorrow.” Jim says suddenly, still holding me. “Alright.” I respond with a small nod. “We should get to bed soon.” He sighs. I shake my head not wanting to move, I felt safe. Jim chuckles, “You’re comfortable aren’t you?” I nod and he chuckles again, “I’m getting a bit stiff.” Sighing I get up off the couch so Jim can get up as well. Jim stands and pulls me close suddenly, “I want to take you to get some of your things tomorrow.” I nod looking up at him as he smiles at me and kisses my forehead. When Jim releases me he walks me to my room, “Goodnight kitten.” I smile and kiss his cheek, “goodnight Jim.” And with that we parted ways and I crawled into bed happy.


End file.
